halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bergman Allomerus Gen
Bergman Allomerus Gen is the leader/commander of his Fireteam Gen. He is the most brutal ODST and would never spare a single Innie. He also has a soft crush on Siara although it hasn't been revealed to the UNSC. Early Life Bergman had his first job at a Burger Joint in Reach when he was 20 years old. He was so soft before and dated Siara for a year now. Until he saw an Innie attack around New Harpton. He left Siara in order to protect her and himself. He considers the risk anyway and was considered to the UNSC. He then told the news and was one of the first Gen Family members to be in the UNSC. He was told to be brutal instead of soft. He started becoming a brutal at the age of 25 after he followed "The Gen Rule" The Gen Rule The Gen Rule was created by Degroot Gen which tells the generation of the Gen Family to pass down their personality to the new chosen one. Becoming the ODST After his difficult training to accomplish, Bergman became the real Bergman Gen inside of him and eventually unlocked what was missing. He was all brutal until he found out that Degroot Gen was an Innie. Bergman swore for his life to have Dad comeback to become part of the UNSC again, but he was incredibly twisted so Bergman couldn't do that. Bergman formed Fireteam Gen to rebel against the Untied Rebel Front. Bergman even defeated a crowd of Innies. Fireteam Gen Fireteam Gen activated in August 20, 2552 before Emile and Noble Six ran to the Pillar Of Autumn which first started with Kirsten Gen and James Gen. As they put Lendo as the final addition to the team, the Fireteam were sent as backup to escort Emile and Six to safety, but they weren't prepared for any sneak attacks as Lendo accidently forgot to shield door the MAC which takes Emile's life, but Noble Six denies to go back as the Fireteam aboard the Pelican, Keyes was on. Jason Ramirez Jason Ramirez was the fifth edition to the team after Compo became part of Cobra Platoon. Jason was originally in Cobra until he was kicked after Compo beat him in a fistfight duel. Jason was supposed to be the new "Rookie" in Alpha Nine until the late death of the original Rookie. Jason's life was then cut short during the launch of FT Gen's Generation II launch. Jason was killed during an Innie Op. The Loss. During the Generation II launch, Bergman saw Siara get taken hostage by Degroot Gen which Degroot shot her arm instead of her head since Compo (Jason's replacement) shot him. Bergman then was fueled with hatred so he immediantly attacked innocent rebels. Goodbye, Arm? Bergman lost his left armor after the Infinity was near destruction after he was being shot by a strong needler. He was given a Prostetic Arm till' SPARTAN III life. Generation III (SPARTAN) Category:Austinstjohn Category:Fireteam Gen